In der Bibliothek der Blacks
by LyraLheinwen
Summary: Nichts als ein kleiner One-Shot über Hermine und Sirius, die in der Bibliothek im Hause Black in einem interessanten Moment aufeinander treffen...


Frühstück im Grimmauld Platz 12

„Reichst du mir mal den Kaffee, Harry?", ihre Stimme riss mich sofort aus meinen trübseligen Gedanken. Hermione Granger, 17 Jahre, sah ihren schlaftrunkenen Freund Harry auffordernd an.  
Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen, als Harry mehrfach ins Leere griff, bevor er die Kanne zu fassen bekam, nur um sie geistesabwesend weiterzureichen.  
„Was in aller Welt habt ihr gestern Nacht nur gemacht?", wollte Hermione belustigt wissen, während sie sich Kaffee einschenkte und dann einen genüsslichen Schluck nahm.  
Ich beobachtete den Adamsapfel in ihrem schlanken, weißen Hals und konnte es kaum verhindern, dass mein Blick noch ein bisschen tiefer glitt… dorthin, wo ihr schlichtes Shirt sich vielversprechend wölbte, um genau zu sein.  
„War'n im Zentrum", nuschelte Harry, „Kleine Kneipe un' so."  
Er musste nicht mehr sagen, allein der Anblick von Rons wundgeknutschter Lippe deutete darauf hin, dass die beiden eine… interessante Nacht erlebt hatten.  
„Jungs", meinte ich die brünette Schönheit mir gegenüber grummeln zu hören und schon wieder schlichen sich diese Gedanken in meinen Kopf… Gedanken von dem, was sie so brav unter ihrer Kleidung verbarg…  
Vehement schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das musste endlich aufhören.  
Als hätte sie meine Blicke auf sich ruhen gespürt, sah sie mich fragend an.  
Ich wich ihren lebhaft schimmernden Reh Augen aus und griff herzhaft nach noch einem Brötchen.  
„Euch ist wohl der Appetit vergangen?", neckte ich die beiden Partylöwen noch ein bisschen weiter.  
Ron antwortete nicht, sondern sprang plötzlich auf und stürmte in das Bad nebenan, die erklingenden Geräusche reichten aus, um das Brötchen ganz schnell zurückzulegen.  
„Einfach widerwärtig", ekelte sich Hermione.  
„Kann ja nich' jeder so'n Bücherwurm sein", murmelte Harry leise, doch Hermione hatte dies anscheinend gehört, denn ein Schleier der Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen und ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich als sie fauchte: „Nur weil ich mich nicht in irgendwelchen Absteigen rumtreibe und alles, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist vögele, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich langweilig bin!"  
Mit erhobenem Haupt stand sie auf und stolzierte würdevoll aus dem Raum.  
Sie war bezaubernd, wenn sie wütend war.  
„Und, was macht ihr dann heute?", fragte ich in den Raum, als Ron leichenblass und nicht ganz sauber zurückkam.  
„Quidditch am Dorfrand", gab Harry zurück, „Brechen gleich nach'm Frühstück auf."  
Ich verkniff mir den Kommentar, dass sie bitte nicht vom Besen fallen mögen, als mir plötzlich bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete… erneut würde ich mit der vermutlich heißesten Siebtklässlerin aus ganz Hogwarts alleine in meinem Haus sein… allein bei dem Gedanken an sie spürte ich ein Ziehen in der Lendengegend.  
Ich weiß, dass einige Moralapostel, wie zum Beispiel mein bester Freund Remus, meine Gedanken stark verurteilen würden – aber ich konnte doch auch nichts dafür. Hermione hatte mich schon fasziniert als sie noch sechzehn war… und jetzt, als volljährige Frau, kreisten meine Gedanken ständig um sie. Meine Fantasien von ihr waren vielleicht nicht ganz jugendfrei… aber ich hatte definitiv nicht vor, irgendetwas gegen ihren Willen zu tun, weshalb ich mein Gewissen stets ruhig halten konnte.  
Das Problem war nur, dass wir nun schon seit fast zwei Wochen im gleichen Haus lebten und ich nur zu oft mit ihr alleine war… ich wollte sie einfach zu sehr!  
Einmal hatte ich sie unter der Dusche erwischt (zum Glück unbemerkt) und seitdem waren meine Vorstellungen nur noch fordernder geworden. Der Anblick ihrer festen weißen Brüste und dieses köstlichen Hinterns werden mich wohl nie wieder loslassen. Allein die Idee sie zu berühren erregte mich zutiefst.  
Na toll, vom ganzen Tagträumen hatte sich meine Männlichkeit mal wieder selbstständig gemacht.  
Ich ließ den Tisch unaufgeräumt und zog mich an einen Ort zurück, an dem mich Harry und Ron wohl nie würden finden können – die Bibliothek der Familie Black. Sie war zwar klein und erinnerte eher an eine Dachkammer voll Bücher (zugegeben, sie war auch nicht mehr), aber einen idealen Rückzugsort bescherte sie mir trotzdem. Es waren nicht die Bücher, die mich interessierten, sondern nur die Tatsache, dass es kaum Menschen im Haus gab, die belesen genug waren, um mich hier zu stören.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Ich rauchte buchstäblich, während ich die Treppe zu meinem Schlafzimmer hoch stapfte. Was meinten diese unreifen Vollprimaten eigentlich, was sie waren?! Heiße Schnitten, um die die Mädchen sich nur so rissen? Wohl kaum.  
Also gut, ich muss zugeben, nach außen hin wirkte ich oft ein wenig kühl und diszipliniert. Aber langweilig konnte ich einfach nicht auf mir sitzen lassen.  
Es ist ja nicht gerade so, dass ich noch Jungfrau war, auch wenn mir das hier anscheinend jeder suggerieren musste. Mit 14 hatte ich mein erstes Mal mit Viktor verbracht – gut, es war kein himmlischer Orgasmus meinerseits gewesen, aber er konnte sich ja wohl bitte nicht beschweren, immerhin hatte ich seinen winzigen Penis ziemlich zum Glühen gebracht. Und im Gegensatz zu Ron, der ja bei ein bisschen Geknutsche schon immer gleich gekommen ist (kein Wunder also, dass wir nicht viel weiter gehen konnten…) hat George mir dafür wirklich guten Sex beschert. Also klar, ein fester Freund mit Mikroorgan, eine Lusche und eine geheime Affäre sind jetzt auch nicht wirklich ein nennenswertes Kerbholz, aber es ist auch nicht so, dass ich völlig unerfahren bin. Auf jeden Fall erfahrener als der kotzende Trottel in der Küche, der bisher lediglich Lavander Brown die Zunge in den Rachen geschoben hat.  
Der einzige in diesem Irrenhaus, der mich nicht mitleidig ansah, wenn das Thema Sex aufkam, schien Sirius Black zu sein. Im Gegenteil, mir war in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, dass er mir durchaus den einen oder anderen lüsternen Blick schenkte, insbesondere dann, wenn er mich für beschäftigt hielt.  
In meinem Zimmer ließ ich mich nachdenklich auf mein Bett fallen. Je näher ich darüber nachdachte, desto offensichtlicher wurde es, dass niemand anders als der unverschämt heiße Sirius Black mich regelmäßig mehr oder weniger offensichtlich ansabberte.  
Oh Merlin, allein die Vorstellung ließ mich zittern. Fand er mich möglicherweise attraktiv? Oder sogar erregend? Ich spürte die bekannte Feuchte in meinem Höschen, als ich mir klar wurde, was das bedeutete – ich wollte Sex mit Sirius Black und zwar am besten sofort!  
Entschlossen zog ich die Schublade mit meiner Unterwäsche auf und bereitete mich vor.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
In meinem Lieblingssessel angekommen war mein Glied schon wieder fast schmerzhaft hart und so machte ich mich gleich daran, das kleine Problem wieder zu beseitigen – natürlich in Gedanken an das Objekt meiner Begierde. Ich hatte mich gerade soweit, dass ich kurz davor war zu kommen, als ich abrupt unterbrochen wurde – denn ein paar weiche, volle Lippen legten sich auf meine.  
Ich riss die Augen auf, vor mir hockte Hermione, die mich mit geschlossenen Augen hingebungsvoll küsste…  
Ihre Lippen waren warm und schmiegten sich perfekt an meine und die Tatsache, dass sie mich beim Wichsen erwischt und freiwillig geküsst hatte, ließ meine Gedanken gleich wieder dahin schweifen, was wohl noch würde passieren können… Gerade schob sie ihre Zunge in meinen Mund, fuhr meine Zähne entlang und stupste mich dann auffordernd an – ich begann, den Kuss möglichst heiß zu erwidern.  
Längst hatte ich von mir selbst abgelassen, in der Hoffnung, noch etwas aushalten zu müssen…  
Als Hermione sich in den Kuss fallen ließ, packte ich sie an den Hüften und hob sie auf meinen Schoß. Als ich sie auf meiner Erregung abgesetzt hatte, unterbrach sie den Kuss, um hektisch nach Luft zu schnappen.  
Gott, ihre geröteten Wangen und ihr begieriger Blick ließ mich doch glatt noch ein Stück härter werden.  
Als ich sie so ansah, fiel mir auf, dass sie das schlichte Shirt durch ein weitausgeschnittenes Top ersetzt hatte, das mir beinahe verboten viel Einblick gewährte und einen extrem kurzen Rock trug.  
Ich konnte nicht anders, ich schob meine Hände unter das Top und genoss sogleich das Gefühl ihrer samtig weichen Haut unter meinen Fingerkuppen.  
„Was machst du hier, Mione?", fragte ich sie atemlos, während sie sich vorbeugte und mich mit ihren kleinen Zähnen neckend in den Hals biss.  
„Ich bin ein braver Bücherwurm und bespaße mich in der Bibliothek…", sie brach ab, als ich meine Hände unter ihren BH schob und sie in die Nippel zwickte.  
Gut, sie war also freiwillig hier – kein Grund mich länger zurückzuhalten. Ich will an dieser Stelle nicht prahlen, aber ich hatte durchaus die eine oder andere Frau und wusste aus sicherer Erfahrung, was man tun muss, um das weibliche Geschlecht zum Schmelzen zu bringen.  
Ich zog ihr das Top über den Kopf und musste erst einmal nach Luft schnappen – sie trug nichts als einen sehr spitzenlastigen BH und ihre Brüste füllten diesen so gut aus, dass mich der Anblick ihres festen Fleisches zittern ließ. Gierig ließ den BH-Verschluss aufschnippen und schob ihr die Träger von den Schultern – ziemlich geschickt, der Stoff glitt über ihre Nippel, sodass diese sich aufrichteten und sich mir förmlich entgegenreckten.  
Ich konnte nicht wiederstehen und musste sie einfach in den Mund nehmen. Sie schmeckte leicht süßlich und ihre Brust schmiegte sich perfekt an meine Lippen. Ich stupste sie immer wieder flüchtig mit der Zunge an, um hin und wieder kräftig zu saugen oder meine Zähne über ihre Brust streichen zu lassen. Überrascht biss ich zu, als sie ihre kleinen Hände um mein Glied legte und es zu reiben begann. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog ich ihr Rock und Slip von den Hüften. Ein Blick auf ihr durchtränktes Höschen sagte mir, wie sehr sie mich wollte und wie bereit sie für mich war.  
Es brauchte nicht lange, bis ich begriff, dass sie keineswegs die naive kleine Anfängerin war, für die Ron sie gehalten hatte. Sie war dazu übergegangen mein Glied mit dem Mund zu bearbeiten und meine Erektion war so groß, dass ich mich kaum zurückhalten konnte.  
„Hermine", stöhnte ich ihren Namen, als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, und sie ließ von mir ab. Die kalte Luft nach ihrem warmen Mund ließ mich zittern.  
Sie rutschte wieder auf meinen Schoß und ich knetete ihren knackigen Hintern. Geschickt hob sie das Becken ein wenig an, drückte und rieb sich dann auf meiner Erektion, vermutlich um mich endgültig um den Verstand zu bringen.  
Dabei stöhnte sie unentwegt so heiß auf, dass ich mich nur noch in ihr versenken und sie bis zum Anschlag nehmen wollte.  
"Bei Merlin, Mione, ich will dich", brachte ich hervor.  
„Dann fick mich!", forderte sie und ihre vulgäre Ausdrucksweise ließ mich vor Erregung zittern.  
Somit war es mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung endlich vorbei. Ich drückte sie auf allen Vieren auf den Boden, spreizte ihre Schenkel, platzierte mich und drang tief in sie ein. Ihr heißes Fleisch umfing mich, sie war so eng!  
Mione keuchte und stöhnte unter mir und ich trieb mich hart in ihre feuchte Hitze. Willig brachte sie mir ihr Becken entgegen und keuchte genießerisch, als ich mich nach vorne beugte, um ihr an den Nippeln zu zupfen. Während meine Stöße vor Lauter Erregung immer härter und unkontrollierter wurden, ließ sie ihre Hüfte kreisen, sodass die Reibung mehr als erhöht war.  
„Härter, Sirius", forderte sie plötzlich, nach Atem ringend. Ich kam meiner heißblütigen Löwin nach und stieß mich noch tiefer in sie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Okay, das hier war ganz klar der Himmel! Sirius Black, der vor Lust ungehalten stöhnte und mich nahm wie ein Verrückter. Es überraschte mich ja selbst wie gut mein Plan … Oh Merlin! Was auch immer er da mit meinen Nippeln anstellte, ich betete er möge nie mehr damit aufhören.  
Sein erigiertes Glied war so lang und dick, dass er mich wirklich ausfüllte und diese harten Stöße elektrisierten einfach alles in mir. Meine Muskeln begannen zu zucken und ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten, ich schrie meine ganze Lust heraus.  
Er biss leicht in das Fleisch meines Rückens, eine seiner großen Hände bearbeitete meine Brüste, während er sich mit der anderen wie besessen in meine Hüfte krallte, um gegen mich stoßen zu können. Ich spürte, dass ich kurz vor dem Orgasmus stand, hörte ihn selbst schnaufen und keuchen und dann traf er einen mir unbekannten Punkt irgendwo in mir… halbe Krämpfe überkamen mich, als ich von meinem Orgasmus überrollt wurde und seinen Namen stöhnte. Ich spürte, wie sich etwas warmes in mir ausbreitete und wusste, dass auch er gekommen war.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Als sich ihr heißes Fleisch noch enger um mich zusammenzog und sie anfing unkontrolliert zu zucken, spritzte ich meinen Saft in sie, unfähig, auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu halten. Doch sie war noch gar nicht wieder zur Ruhe gekommen, da zog ich sie zurück aufs Sofa, drückte sie in die Kissen und nahm erneut diese köstlichen Nippel in meinen Mund. Ich wusste, es hatte ihr vorhin gefallen, daher saugte ich so fest ich konnte – und wurde mit ihrem bebenden Stöhnen belohnt. Ein Blick in ihr hinreißend lustverzerrtes Gesicht sagte mir, dass sie schon jetzt kurz vor dem nächsten Orgasmus stand.  
Ich hob eines ihrer Beine an und legte es auf meiner Schulter ab, dann ersetzte ich meine Lippen durch meine Finger und zwirbelte schon fast grob ihre Nippel weiter, während ich mich mit der Zunge zu ihrem feuchten Lustzentrum tastete.  
Es hatte mich in meinem ganzen Leben nichts so erregt, wie dieses ach so brave kleine Mädchen hart und schmutzig zu nehmen, bis sie heftig kam. Aus diesem Grund fing ich ohne jede Sanftheit an, mit meiner Zunge ihre Klitoris zu penetrieren. Es reichte aus, um sie kommen zu lassen, doch ich gönnte ihr keine Verschnaufpause – im Gegenteil. Während ich ihre Brüste weiter quälte und meine Zunge in ihrem süßen Saft versenkte, fing ich an, mit den Fingern an der etwas kleineren Öffnung weiter hinten zu spielen. Sie wand sich unter mir, hin und her gerissen zwischen reinster Lust und leichtem Schmerz. Etwas sachter drang ich mit einem Finger in die schmale Öffnung ein, ihr überraschtes Keuchen quittierte ich mit einem kehligen Lachen.  
Ich genoss den Anblick der sich in einem weiteren Höhepunkt windenden Mione unter mir und spürte, wie sich langsam erneut Härte in mir ausbreitete. Ich wollte sie unbedingt noch einmal vögeln, am liebsten einfach packen, hochheben und gegen die Wand nageln – und genau das tat ich auch.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Mein gesamter Verstand war so lustverschleiert, dass ich nichts mehr mitbekam, außer meinem Stöhnen und das Brennen sämtlicher Nerven meines Körpers. Kaum hatte sich ein weiterer Orgasmus abgeflaut, wurde ich plötzlich angehoben. Instinktiv schlang ich meine Beine um Sirius Hüften und spürte seinen großen, pochenden Penis an meinen Eingang drücken.  
Er presste mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und erfüllte mir meinen momentan sehnlichsten Wunsch – mit einem unsanften Stoß versenkte er sich erneut in mir. Sofort war ich wieder ausgefüllt und konnte das Gefühl genießen, dass seine rhythmischen Bewegungen in mir auslösen. Es war mir egal, dass er mich regelrecht grob gegen die Wand fickte, klare Gedanken konnte ich im Moment eh nicht fassen. Mit wachsender Reibung ließ ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen, er ließ nicht davon ab sich immer und immer wieder ruckartig in mich zu bohren und meinen Po fest gegen die Wand zu stoßen. Ich vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar, stöhnte, keuchte und drückte ihm mein Becken entgegen, bis er es schaffte, uns ein weiteres Mal gemeinsam kommen zu lassen.  
Völlig erschöpft kippte ich gegen ihn und er schaffte es gerade noch, uns auf das Sofa plumpsen zu lassen.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Ich war noch immer schlichtweg überwältigt von diesem göttlichen Sex. Hermione hing völlig verausgabt in meinen Armen, ihr Gesicht zeigte reine Seligkeit. Als ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, fragte ich die verschwitzte und erschöpfte Frau: „Kommst du vielleicht häufiger zum Lernen her?"  
Statt einer Antwort grinste sie mich verschmitzt an, gab mir einen neckenden Kuss, stand auf und ging – splitterfasernackt – einfach aus dem Raum. Ich deutete das als wohlwollendes „Ja".


End file.
